Recueil Saint Valentin
by nyxox
Summary: Vous aimez travaillez dans l'urgence ? Vous êtes maso sur les bords ? Voici une mission pour vous.
1. Intro

Hola !

Ceci est, comme vous l'aurez compris, un recueil collaboratif où seront regroupés les textes ayant pour thème la saint valentin. M'y étant prise en retard, beaucoup d'auteurs ont relevé le challenge d'écrire un os en deux/un jour et je les en remercie. Prenez donc ceci en compte lors de votre lecture s'il vous plait.

Là encore, vu le retard, j'ai décidé de laisser du temps aux gens. Donc si vous voulez apporter votre patte, il n'est pas trop tard. Envoyez moi votre os ou drabble à cette adresse mail :

nyxoxword (arobase) gmail (point) com

Je les posterai dès le jour de leur réception et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois (l'amour, c'est toute l'année mes loulous, pas seulement le 14). Tout est accepté, que ce soit lemon, torture ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Laissez votre imagination agir. La seule contrainte : que ça reste dans le webshow. Je vous conseillerai aussi d'aller voir les oeuvres des auteurs sur leur propre page. Vraiment. Ils font tous un super boulot, ne vous limitez pas à des extraits postés dans des recueils.

Sur ce...

* * *

Voilà le sommaire :

Chapter 2 : Ka-al la sadique, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Membre du fandom

Chapter 3 : Déponia, Geetron, Matoine

Chapter 4 : Maria Jack, Geetron

Chapter 5 : Mya, Pantron

Chapter 6 : Nyxox, Mention vague de 2ppie

Chapter 7 : Rain-flicker, Durendal/Fossoyeur

Chapter 8 : Nekomichan06, Pantron

Chapter 9 : Elan du lac, Tueur/commissaire

Chapter 10 : Missbouquiniste, Matoine

Chapter 11 : Dinghy, Membre du fandom


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : SLG, WTC, Filles du fandom**

**Auteur : Ka-al la sadique**

* * *

_Chapitre premier : La rencontre._

« Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain… ».

La jeune fille était pétrifiée, serrant son verre vide dans ses deux mains tremblantes. L'action se déroulait au Dernier Bar avant la fin du Monde. Le jour ? Samedi 14 février 2015. L'heure ? 22h00 et des poussières. La ville ? Paris. Le pays ? La France. Le continent ? Bon, vous avez compris, je pense, alors stop !

Ah non, il reste une dernière question qui perle aux bords de vos douces lèvres, alors allez-y, demandez…Quel est le cri du kangourou ?…Suce-moi.

Non, je pense que vous vous demandez : Pourquoi cette jeune fille est aussi figée qu'une fangirl devant son vidéaste préféré ?…Ben, vous avez un peu la réponse, là…

En effet, accoudé au comptoir, et à deux mètres d'elle se trouvait le seul, l'unique, le fantastique, le charismatique, l'orgasmique Mathieu Sommet de la toile ! ! !

Autant vous dire que si j'avais été à sa place, je…attendez un instant, on m'appelle.

Oui…oui…bon, ok…on m'informe que ma narration est toute pourrie, donc on va reprendre l'histoire en mode normale…

« Bordel, je suis en train de rêver, là, c'est pas possible ! ».

Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'en venant boire un verre pour oublier sa solitude de pauvre célibataire, elle tomberait nez à nez avec celui qu'elle idolâtrait.

Pourtant, c'était le cas, et depuis les 10 minutes qu'elle l'avait remarqué, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un micromètre.

« Je fais quoi ? Je peux quand même pas aller lui parler, je vais passer pour une fan hystérique ! ».

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par un verre posé devant elle. Levant les yeux, elle vit une jeune fille qui semblait être la barman. Pourtant, ce n'était celle qui l'avait servi quand elle était arrivée. Mais ce détail comptait moins, car la personne se trouvant en face d'elle semblait bien jeune pour travailler. Elle lui donnait 16 ans maximum, et devait faire 1m60. Avec un T-shirt noir orné d'un panda, des longs cheveux châtains ondulés, des lunettes Visiteur du Futur sur la tête, des yeux verts entourés d'une bonne couche de crayon et de mascara, et une paire de lunettes de vue avec d'énormes verres, cette gamine était étrange…mais bon, quand on se retrouve à une infime distance du présentateur de SLG, plus rien ne vous étonne.

Elle se concentra sur le verre que venait de lui donner l'adolescente. C'était un verre de Whisky, identique à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, à l'exception que celui-ci était plein.

La serveuse se pencha, et avec un clin d'œil, lui murmura :

\- De la part du beau gosse à ta droite. ("beau gosse" est à lire avec un accent tout pourri)

Tournant la tête vers la direction indiquée, elle vit Mathieu lui faire un grand sourire, tout en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il y eu un léger, mais alors trèèèèès léger bug dans son cerveau. La barman s'éloigna, les regardant d'un air amusé, tandis que le Seigneur du Web prit la parole :

\- ça faisait un moment que je te voyais avec ton verre vide, et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage que tu finisses ta soirée seule et sobre.

\- Me…merci, c'est très…très gentil à vous.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis qu'un humble schizophrène.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, qui répliqua :

\- Ben quoi ? Je suis si drôle que ça ?

\- Disons qu'avoir un million d'abonné, je ne trouva pas ça si "humble" que ça.

\- Oups, je suis démasqué à ce que je vois ! Mais puisque tu connais mon prénom, si tu me disais le tien ?

Elle le lui dit, tout en se demandant où s'était envolé toute sa timidité, et si elle n'était pas un peu trop familière avec le youtuber. Mais rien à faire, elle se sentait trop bien avec lui.

La voix de ce dernier la tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu as un très beau prénom ! Comme le reste, d'ailleurs…

Deuxième bug cérébral de la soirée, et ça ne faisait que commencer !

Pendant une heure, il discutèrent de tout, de rien, buvant à peu près toutes les boissons de la carte, passant du jus de fruits au shot de tequila. Une connectivité se créa entre les deux jeunes gens,

Mais la jeune fille devait partir, car se levant tôt le lendemain. Cela attrista le schizophrène au plus au point, mais heureusement pour lui, Dame Nature semblait de son côté, car il entendit :

\- Oh non, il pleut ! Pourtant à la radio, ils ont dit qu'il pleuvrait pas ! Et j'ai pas de parapluie, merde !

Aussitôt, notre Mathieu national se posta à son côté, un parapluie panda à la main.

\- Tu disais, mademoiselle ?

\- Euh…mais, je…non…tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- D'escorter la charmante personne que je viens de rencontrer, la protégeant de la tempête ? Tu sais gamine, je préfère que les filles soient humides à cause d'autre chose que la pluie…

La voix du Patron en live, facteur de bug cérébral depuis 1754.

Ne pouvant répliquer, elle laissa l'objet de tous ses fantasmes l'attirait vers lui et l'entraînait à l'extérieur pour la raccompagner chez elle.

Observant la scène depuis le début, la barman attendit que le couple soit sorti, avant d'attraper un talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture, et de souffler :

\- Sadique à Patate, sadique à patate, la cible est en route, je répète, la cible est en route, terminé.

Une voix grésillante lui répondit :

\- Patate à sadique, je suis prêt, mais je peux changer de pseudo, s'il te plaît ? Terminé.

\- Sadique à patate, j'ai accepté les talkies-walkies, alors tu accepte le pseudo, et maintenant, tiens toi prêt pour le plan Z, terminé.

\- Patate à sadique, pourquoi un Z ? C'est le premier et seul plan qu'on a, terminé.

\- Sadique à patate, car j'aime quand un plan porte le nom de ce qu'il contient, et comme je suis la chef des opérations, tu la fermes, terminé.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son complice de répliquer, elle alla dans les réserves du bar, voir si le barman qu'elle avait assommé était encore en vie.

_Chapitre second : Braiiiiiiiiiin. _

La jeune fille se croyait dans un rêve. Son vidéaste préféré avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et sous la protection du parapluie, ils avançaient lentement, ne voulant rompre cet instant par une arrivée trop rapide à destination.

Le pluie battante avait vidé les rues, et seul notre adorable duo se trouvait dans la sombre ruelle…enfin, pas qu'eux, car ils entendirent une sorte de grognement venant de derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent ce qui apparemment, avait décidé de niquer la logique de notre monde.

\- Braiiiiiiiiiin…

Oui, c'était un fucking zombie qui était en face de nos amis. Nous savons tous ce qui se passe quand on rencontre un zombie. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de vie et qui n'ont jamais vu de mort-vivant, voici les étapes :

1) Le déni, où quand tu penses avoir trop bu.

2) La panique, où quand tu pisses dans ton froc.

3) La lâcheté, où quand tu pousses ton ami vers le zombie pour qu'il se fasse bouffer le prem…

\- COURS ! ! !

Ah ok, apparemment, Mathieu à décider de faire un doigt au 3), puisque main dans la main avec la jeune fille, ils coururent pour sauver leurs vies.

Battant des records de rapidité, ils se réfugièrent finalement dans le premier lieu qui leur sembla sûr, en l'occurrence, un vieux restaurant de fruits de mer abandonné.

Après avoir bloqué la porte avec des tables et des chaises, Mathieu rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'était assise dans un coin de la salle, pleurant et tremblant de peur. Ne pouvant se retenir, le schizophrène la prit dans ses bras.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps, mais elle se dissipât quand ils entendirent que non pas un, non pas deux, mais plusieurs zombies tentaient de forcer l'ouverture de leur cachette.

Prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, le youtuber l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, et se lança :

\- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ou pourquoi des créatures imaginaires envahissent notre réalité, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux te protéger, alors surtout, restes-là, je vais m'occuper de ces enfoirés.

Lui offrant un rapide et chaste, mais putaindement BON baiser, il se leva, et se dirigea vers le porte qu'il débloqua.

\- Non ! Attends !

Mais trop tard, car le châtain se trouva encerclé par 42 zombies. Oui, 42, mother fucker !

Bon, là, vous devez sûrement vous imaginer un truc trop BADASS, mais je tiens à vous rappelez qu'un zombie, c'est con, et lent, alors Mathieu a pas eu trop de mal a les mettre à terre avec des coups de pieds dans les testicouilles.

Mais bon, notre héroïne étant totalement in love de notre vidéaste, elle fut estomaquée devant sa coolitude. Même quand il glissa sur une flaque d'eau, et qu'il se pêta le gueule au sol.

Elle courut vers lui, et tout en caressant son front, lui demanda d'une voix d'où dégoulinait plus de guimauve que dans la merde du Nyan Cat :

\- Oh mon Dieu, ça va, tu n'as rien ?

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, même si ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'on se connaît.

\- Je…moi aussi, je t'aime !

\- Alors j'ai bien fait de m'occuper de ces zombies.

\- Mais abruti ! Qu'aurais-je fait si tu était mort ?

\- Tu aurais vécu heureuse, pendant que je veillerais sur toi depuis le paradis des chatons.

\- Mais je ne suis heureuse que quand tu es avec moi !

-…C'est pas un trop niais, là, notre discussion ?

\- Totalement !

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Minuit, on est officiellement le lendemain de la Saint Valentin.

\- On dit Fuck au romantisme ?

\- Oui !

\- On baise ?

\- Ouiiiii !

Et sans se soucier des zombies gémissant de douleur, nos deux tourtereaux firent leur première fois avec douceur et musique de violon. C'est vrai ? Non. Ils se sont défoncés !

_Chapitre troisième : La réponse à toute cette merde._

Buvant une bière Thompson cul sec, la barman miniature attendait l'arrivée de son complice, pour qu'il lui fasse part du résultat de leur plan.

Ce dernier arriva, s'assit à deux centimètres de la jeune fille, et souffla :

\- Mademoiselle Ka-Al la Sadique, bonsoir.

\- Monsieur Antoine Daniel, bonsoir.

\- J'imagine que tu veux savoir si tout s'est bien déroulé.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Toinou.

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé, ils sont en train de baiser.

\- Excellent.

Là, vos cerveaux sont sûrement en train de buguer façon Castafolte, ou pour les incultes, en mode "WHAT THE F…".

Petite explication : Antoine désespérait de voir son meilleur ami ne pas réussir à trouver de copine. Alors pour régler le problème, il a fait appel à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, une fangirl. Pour ça, il a cliqué au hasard sur une fic, et a envoyé un message à l'auteur, qui se trouvait être Ka-Al. Cette dernière se chargea de trouver la fille parfaite pour le vidéaste, puis la surveillât, trafiqua sa radio, prévint Antoine pour que Mathieu et elle soient au même endroit au même moment, puis paya un pot de vin à Dame Nature pour qu'elle fasse tomber la pluie. Quant à Antoine, il soudoya des amis à lui pour qu'ils se déguisent en zombies et poursuivent les amoureux.

Simple, rapide, efficace. What else ?

Le chevelu se tourna vers sa coéquipière, et lui demanda :

\- Mais j'y pense, pourquoi t'as pas fait en sorte que Mathieu te tombe dans les bras, vu que tu es fan de lui ?

\- Il a beau être sexy comme un Dieu, c'est pas mon genre. Trop petit.

\- Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

\- Les grands malcoiffés.

\- ça veut dire que tu veux me sauter ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment que mes services étaient gratuits ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh putain le con ! Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, j'ai des progrès à faire en torture, et tu vas m'aider, gamin.

Le Boss final des Internet sentit une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos. Il aurait peut-être dû laisser Mathieu crever seul et entourer de chaton.

Mais faut croire que la Saint Valentin rend tout le monde con et sentimental.

Enfin, pas tout le monde, vu le regard pervers et sadique de la jeune femme (Oui, femme, j'suis une adulte !).

Et comme le dirait si habilement une de mes collègues : ça va chier !


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : SLG, WTC, Matoine, Patron/Geek**

**Auteure : Déponia**

* * *

_NDA :_

_Salut, tous le monde._

_Pour cette magnifique (et commercial) fête qu'est la St-Valentin je vous ai pondu ce texte en trois heure._

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : Pour les besoins de mon cerveau détraqué nous partons du postulas erroné que Mathieu habite dans une maison._

_Best St-Valentin_

* * *

Mathieu était heureux. Il termina de préparer la table, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la viande, il huma le doux fumet se dégageant de la marmite et se résolue à appeler le traiteur.

Malgré ce petit incident, l'humeur du vidéaste était restée haute. Ce soir il allait conclure avec son aimé. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois mais la peur avait calmé son excitation. Antoine était gay depuis des années et l'avait donc fait de nombreuses fois avec des hommes mais lui ne s'était découvert des tendances bi que dans les bras de son collègue.

Cependant, ce soir tout était prévu pour que la soirée finisse les deux corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre ! Lumière tamisée, son plat préféré, une musique romantique, des bougies parfumées à la rose, une fleur blanche posée délicatement sur la table, des serviettes en forme de cœur, un vin de qualité supérieur ! Parfait ! (_si j'ai droit à ça pour la St-Valentin je vais vomir, c'est trop guimauve mais partons du postulat qu'il est très c... romantiqu_e).

Tout à coup, le jeune homme resta pétrifié devant une vision terrifiante ! Le Patron habillé comme à son habitude en costard mais son éternel chemise noire avait été transformée en blanc. Une Lys avait été accrochée à sa veste, il avait mis une cravate de soie noir et SURTOUT il avait enlevé ses lunettes de verres fumés, découvrant pour la première fois ses deux orbes bleus à son créateur.

\- Heu...qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le vidéaste. On t'as volé tes affaires ?

-T'as gueule, gamin ! Je fais pas ça pour m'amuser.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'amène le Geek au restaurant. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un connard.

\- Parce que tu l'es pas ?

\- Pas avec lui.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Sa personnalité lui grogna une insulte bien senti et s'assit dans la salon. Mathieu reprit ses activités en faisant mine de rien mais au bout d'une demi heure à le voir là à se tourner les pouces anxieusement, il n'en pu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là ? Pourquoi tu vas pas le chercher au lieu de rester ici ? Dit-il, à demi agressif.

\- J'attends qu'il descende naturellement.

Mathieu sentit son énervement atteindre le plafond. Le gamer était capable de passer trois jours sans sortir de sa chambre à geeker non-stop, il ne descendrait sûrement pas par hasard et ne savait absolument pas que c'était la St-Valentin.

\- GEEK ! VIENT ICI ! Cria t-il à l'enfant.

Au moment où la tête du gamer passa par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, Antoine appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrer. Aussitôt Mathieu se sentit beaucoup mieux et ordonna à sa jeune personnalité de descendre tout en allant ouvrir à son copain.

Antoine embrassa son amour avant de saluer les autres personnalités. Il resta quelques secondes stupéfait par l'apparence du pervers mais ne fit aucun commentaire et sourit gentiment au petit Geek avant de commencer une conversation passionnée sur Mass Effect avec ce dernier.

Le Patron fixa le jeune homme une petite lueur inquiète dans le regard. Bien sûr, il savait que le ballais à chiotte était avec son créateur mais les regards passionnés que lui portait celui qu'il aimait ne lui donnait pas confiance. Il fixa son créateur et vit sa mâchoire se serrer dans une tentative, visiblement vaine, de contenir sa jalousie et son irritation. Le personnalité malsaine se racla bruyamment la gorge mais les deux autres ne réagirent. Il passa au second stade, les appeler tout simplement.

\- Geek, suis moi s'il te plaît.

Ledit Geek sursauta et le fixa abasourdit avant de dire d'une voix gênée.

\- Patron... C'est toi ?

Le visage du Patron s'assombrit. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle humiliation. Il avait passé des heures à se préparer pour lui et celui-ci ne prenait même pas la peine de le reconnaître.

Sans un mot, il se retourna et partit.

Mathieu ressentit toute la peine de sa personnalité. Il se leva, jeta un regard gêné à celui qu'il aimait.

\- Faut que j'aille lui parler... désolé.

Antoine lui fit signe d'y aller.

Le Patron était sur le pas de la porte, essayant de se réchauffer avec la chaleur de sa cigarette.

\- Vas retrouver ton mec !

\- Il peut attendre. Pas toi.

\- C'est ta première St-Valentin avec lui et vu comment tu es niais, tu as dû la préparer depuis des plombes.

\- Il peut attendre. Et tu peux parler niveau romantisme, c'est pas moi qui ai passé l'après-midi dans tous les salons de beauté de la ville.

\- Pas faux. Concéda finalement le pervers.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai créé le Geek je l'ai imaginé niais, enfantin et passionné. Il n'était même pas au courant quel jour on était et malheureusement, on ne le changera pas. C'est ça le problème avec vous, vous ne pouvez évoluez qu'avec l'émission mais si je vous fait trop évolué, je risque de perdre de l'audience et de devoir arrêter SLG, puis vous...

\- Ouais, on disparaîtra ! Mais tu pourrais pas en faire un peu plus conscient du monde autour ? Moi j'ai bien évolué.

\- T'as toujours été mon côté romantique ! Tes plans cul n'ont rien à voir avec ton romantisme. Je ne peux pas vous faire évoluer.

\- Fait chier !

Il remit ses lunettes, dénoua sa cravate et se leva.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Bosser. Y'a des soldes dans les bordels !

Mathieu le regarda partir avec un regard triste, cependant il savait que le mac avait récupérer de l'indifférence du Geek et qu'il reviendrai le jour suivant en se vantant de ses orgies de la veille histoires de se venger de son copain. Ça ne servait plus à rien de s'inquiéter pour eux, il avait son propre amour à aller s'occuper.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa maison, il trouva le salon vide. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, où donc était caché Antoine ? Était-il partie parce qu'il était aller consoler le Patron ? Une angoisse sourde monta dans son cœur. Pitié que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- ANTOINE ? Cria-t-il dans la maison. (_pour ceux qui se le demande, oui chez moi on se crie dessus pour savoir où sont les autres_)

Une voix étouffée sortie de la chambre du gamer accompagnée de nombreux bruits électroniques. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son copain en pleine partie de Far Cry 4 (_je n'y ai jamais joué donc je ne sais rien sur ce jeu_)

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais acheté. Il est génial ! Ça te dérange si j'y joue un peu ?

Mathieu ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il connaissait son copain quand il était comme ça, aucune chance d'arriver à le faire sortir du jeu. Il hocha négativement la tête avant de retourner dans la cuisine, maudissant les jeux-vidéos et la passion de son copain qui l'avait fait oublier son rencard.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. Il alla ouvrir, récupéra le plat du traiteur, le posa dans la cuisine, se servit un verre de Vodkas pur et commença à boire.

* * *

_NDA : _

_La soirée allait être longue._

_J'espère ne jamais à avoir vivre une telle St-Valentin..._

_Profitez de notre copain/main droite/pot de glace._

_Je vous étrangle_

_Déponia_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : SLG, Patron/Geek**

**Auteur : Maria Jack**

* * *

La nuit, tombée depuis longtemps, accueillait les pas lourd du Geek. La vent soufflait contre sa direction, réfrigérant ses doigts et son visage, seules parties dépourvues de vêtements. Ses yeux pleuraient de fatigue et de froid. Il avançait difficilement, levant parfois les yeux pour éviter quelques lampadaires éclairant la rue déserte. Autour de lui les maisons se suivaient, se ressemblant toutes.

Progressivement les pavillons disparurent pour laisser place à des immeubles. Quelques voitures passaient, la plupart souffrait du temps et d'un mauvais entretien.

Les bruits de moteur lui tapaient sur le système. Ils résonnaient dans son crâne dans une litanie incessante et agaçant.

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour monter les étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. Le tambour se poursuivait, ses méninges comprimaient son cerveau. La chaleur associée à l'odeur de clope se joignirent pour serrer tout son corps dans un malaise. La légère sueur qui apparaissait sur lui le collait à ses vêtements. Il s'en débarrassa, ne gardant que son t-shirt et son jeans.

Il passa son regard dans le salon, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa montre murale l'informa qu'il était trois heures du matin par une sonorité suraiguë, qui ne manqua pas d'irriter d'autant plus sa cervelle.

Le geek ouvrit son frigo pour y découvrir un plat préparé, sous cellophane, dont il s'empara pour le manger sans même prendre la peine de le chauffer. Sans doute ces pommes de terres et cette viande fumée aurait été meilleur avec quelques degrés en plus. Sans doute aurait-il dû le réchauffer pour décongeler ses organes internes. La flemme.

Il se força à se brosser les dents avant de s'étaler sur son lit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Sa routine, il la connaissait par cœur. A côté de lui, le Patron dormait déjà. Il lui embrassa la nuque, avant de se réfugier contre son dos. Le coucher et le réveil, ces derniers temps, étaient leur seuls moments ensemble.

Le Patron gronda en sentant quelque chose bouger sous son bras. Il jeta un coup d'oeil. Le gamin se levait déjà, au rythme d'une chanson douce, qu'il n'avait pas même entendu au premiers abords. Il le força à se recoucher en l'enlaçant.

« Il est trop tôt gamin...

\- Dors encore alors Patron.

\- Reste...

\- Je peux pas.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- N'insiste pas Patron... Je préférerais être avec toi...»

Il reçut un baiser du geek avant que celui-ci ne s'évade de son emprise. Il se redressa sur son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour se faire lever les stores. Il profita de la lumière qu'offrait la lampe de rue derrière la fenêtre pour détailler son amant. Bien que son regard fut encore flou de sommeil, il lui décela sa mine fatiguée, son teint blafard, ses gestes faiblards.

Il l'observa se dénuder, appréciant déjà les courbures de son corps. Il ne le touchait pas assez souvent à son goût ses derniers temps.

Quand le petit alla prendre son petit déjeuner, il le suivit, s'installant face à lui. Il se contenta de le contempler manger, sirotant évasivement un café. Aucune obligation ne le contraignait à se lever à six heures du matin. Il voulait juste profiter quelques minutes de plus de son amant, avant que ce dernier ne parte travailler.

Il eut droit à un nouveau baiser, puis un « bonne journée » déjà las. Il s'inquiétait.

Presque un an auparavant, le gamin vint le voir pour lui demander la permission de travailler. Il trouvait ça adorable et en même temps si jouissif que son homme ressente le besoin d'une permission de sa part. Comme s'il le contrôlait. Il n'avait pas de suite compris pourquoi il confiait ce désir, autant lui avait-il répondu qu'il était temps, à vingt-cinq ans, qu'il s'y mette. Il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Le geek s'en sortait plus que bien dans la boite d'informatique qui l'avait engagé. En tant que technicien le plus talentueux, ses horaires dépassaient souvent ceux annoncés dans son contrat. Son salaire suivait bien sûr.

Il fallut deux mois, et un début d'absence ressentie du geek pour que le Patron ne lui demande les causes de cette envie soudaine. La réponse qui en émana ne lui plu guère.

« Je n'aime pas que tu paies l'appartement, la nourriture pour nous deux tout seul. Avant je dépendais de Mathieu, maintenant de toi... Je veux être libre. »

Une vague inquiétude l'avait alors pris. Elle n'avait pas de forme à l'époque. Maintenant, elle le rongeait. Le gamin, en grandissant, s'éloignait de lui. Au point de ne plus avoir besoin de sa présence pour se nourrir et se loger. Ses rentrées d'argent, bien que minimes face à celles du Patron, lui assurait une vie plus que convenable. Et ça, le Patron ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Sa tendresse pour le gamin, qui se mélangeait dans son esprit avec ses idées de domination et de manipulation, le rendait possessif à l'excès. Il voulait que le petit soit à lui. Entièrement. Qu'il ne puisse rien lui refuser, qu'il soit sa chose. Et là, il se dérobait à son filet. Le moucheron qui casse la toile, le chevreuil qui se sauve du piège.

Quelques mois plus tard, la libération pécuniaire du geek ne lui parut plus être le plus gros désastre. Il ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'il aimait pourtant depuis bien longtemps. Il le sentait vide, morose. Mort de l'intérieur. Semblable à tous ces humains, qui se levaient pour se coucher le soir, et se couchaient pour se lever le matin.

Il ne jouait plus aux jeux vidéos. Faisait quelques caméo à peine dans les émissions de Mathieu. Il ne souriait plus. Ne pleurait plus. N'existait pas plus que son ombre, pâle copie muette et dénuée d'expression.

Le Patron n'en pouvait juste plus.

Ce soir là, le geek s'endormit contre le Patron, mais s'éveilla seul. Étrange. Son petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table, prêt, son chocolat dans le micro-onde chauffé parfaitement au bon moment, comme il aimait ça. Timing parfait, comme toujours avec son amant.

Il partit travailler, non sans laisser un mot affectueux sur la table.

« Merci, c'était très bon. J'espère qu'on se verra ce soir. Tu me manques peut-être un peu. »

Malgré leur romance plus que durable – sept ans déjà ! - simplement lui écrire « tu me manques » lui paraissait toujours déplacer à dire au Patron.

Sa journée au taf aurait pu être la même que toutes les autres, si son chef n'était pas intervenu à seize heures, alors qu'il revenait d'une réparation chez une petite vielle à moitié sénile.

« Geek ?

\- Oui ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu as ton après midi libre dès quinze heures aujourd'hui!

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t''assure ! La preuve est même en bas, ton copain est là. »

Il fit ses affaires et descendit les étages de leur boite pour se retrouver au rez de chaussée, où le Patron l'attendait. Celui-ci portait un jogging noir, et un sac sur l'épaule.

« Patron ?

\- On décolle mon cœur.

\- Mais... »

Une poigne ferme lui coupa la parole, et il se retrouvait déjà bousculé dans la voiture de son aimé. Celui-ci lui refila le sac, et le pria d'enfiler les vêtements de sport qui s'y trouvait. Le geek lui lança un regard perplexe, mais se changea tout de même.

« Tu poses des congés en te faisant passer pour moi je suppose, tout ça pour qu'on aille courir ensemble ? Tu sais bien que je déteste ça Patron, on a déjà essayé et...

\- On est pas encore arrivé gamin, alors habille toi juste. »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture trouva une place de stationnement. Le Patron s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière de son amant, qui sourit en voyant la façade face à lui. Son centre d'arcade préféré.

Le couple passa plusieurs heures entrent jeux d'arcades, de combat simulés, de combo en synchronisation de leur corps à un personnage. A bout de souffle après leur dernière bataille semi-virtuelle, qu'ils menaient en réalisant vraiment les mouvements, mais face à l'ordinateur, le Patron proposa de rentrer, proposition vite acceptée par la faim qui envahissait l'estomac du salarié légal.

Le geek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La lumière tamisée dans la cuisine leur offrait une ambiance chaleureuse face à un repas japonais cuisiné main.

« Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça...

\- J'ai pris le temps pour toi gamin. »

Le repas, bien que calme, réengagea la conversation dans le couple. Il donna naissance à des sourires, en l'occurrence grâce e à la gaucherie du Patron lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser des baguettes, mais permis d'évoquer aussi quelques troubles.

« Écoute moi bien, parce que je ne te le répéterais pas. Ton travail, j'en peux plus. Passe sur un mi-temps. Je sais que tu veux être indépendant financièrement, mais là, c'est juste trop pour moi. Tu auras qu'à payer la bouffe avec ton salaire, je m'occupe de l'appartement. Mais t'es juste trop absent gamin. On habite ensemble depuis longtemps, et je t'ai jamais eu aussi peu près de moi. Même quand on baisait en cachette chez Mathieu on se voyait plus.

\- Ca te blesse à ce point ? »

Plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité, le Patron se pencha au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Un baiser au goût de thon et de saumon, mais surtout de supplication silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas si mon chef sera d'accord pour un mi-temps.

\- Je lui en ai parlé, en me faisant passer pour toi et...

\- Je n'aime pas que tu fasses ça ! Geint le geek.

\- Et il a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il accepterait si tu restais dispo pour des urgences, poursuivit le Patron sans se soucier du commentaire. »

Le gamin acquiesça, promettant d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Contrairement à ses croyances, la soirée ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils passèrent des heures à jouer aux jeux vidéos dans leur chambre. Ensemble. Leur dernière partie remontait déjà à plus d'un an. Deux peut-être.

Au fur et à mesure que les parties s'enchaînaient, le Patron revit naître une expression sur le visage du geek qui le combla. Son innocence, son plaisir du jeu. Sa joie, tout simplement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre -encore- il bondit sur son amant pour le chatouiller. Celui-ci frémit dans tous les sens, explosa de rire sur le sol.

Bientôt allongé sous son amant aux lunettes de soleil, il lui déposa un baiser papillon mutin sur les lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Patron pour faire honneur à leur corps beaucoup trop laisser pour compte dernièrement

Alors que le geek ajustait sa position contre le Patron, la tête sur son biceps, celui-ci lui murmura :

« Joyeuse saint Valentin, mon ange. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Raiting : K**

**Pairing : SLG, Pantron**

**Auteur : Myastiriana (si j'ai écorché ton pseudo, je m'en excuse d'avance)**

* * *

_Nda :_

_Salut à tous !_

_Bonne Saint-Valentin, et si, comme moi, vous allez manger du chocolat toute la journée en regardant l'intégralité des Star Wars pour ne pas voir tous les couples autour de vous, je vous soutiens ^^_

_Sinon, cet OS a été écrit un peu rapidement disons ) Donc les fautes et tout ça, bah, désolé _

_Par contre, le Patron est vachement OOC, mais bon, c'est mignon quand même non ? Sivouplééé…_

_Mais je parle, je parle, et j'oublie de remercier nyxox qui a eu le courage (ou la folie) de faire une demande d'OS deux jours avant le jour-J ^^_

_Bref, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Déclaration d'un Patron amoureux

\- C'est trop mignon ! Couina la voix malhabile du Geek.

\- Ferme-là gamin, ou je t'assure que Mathieu devra trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer !

\- Laisse le tranquille gros ! T'aime pas les compliments ?

\- Mais vous me prenez tous la tête putain ! Cassez-vous !

Le Hippie et le petit gamer partirent donc du salon, allant pour le premier dans le parc proche de l'appartement et, pour le second, rejoindre un raid sur WoW. Le Patron s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant. Au fond, ils tenaient beaucoup à eux, mais même sous la torture (ou Maïté) il ne l'avouerait pas. Enfin, il était désormais seul.

Un cliquetis de clé dans une serrure résonna dans l'appartement.

Ok, seul pendant un très court instant.

\- Les enfants, Papa est rentré !

\- On est tous seuls gamin. Grogna le Patron après avoir entendu le sobriquet qu'avait utilisé son créateur.

\- Bah ce sera plus simple. Admit-il en posant ses sacs de courses sur la table. J'ai été vachement étonné par ce que tu m'avais noté sur la liste Patron. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Aucun. Souffla l'homme en noir. D'ailleurs, t'avais pas prévu de sortir ce soir toi ? Continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Si, en effet. Rougit-il. Antoine m'a invité au resto.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon. Railla le détraqué.

\- Bref, j'vais me changer et je file. J'suis presque en retard !

Mathieu se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bains, en emportant au passage quelques affaires. Le Patron jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone.

« Déjà 6h30 ? Il faut que je me dépêche de tout installer ! »

Il alla chercher la vaisselle, les serviettes, nappe et autres décorations qu'il posa sur la table après avoir dégager les sacs. En premier, il mit une nappe blanche, surmonté d'un chemin de table noir. Il positionna ensuite deux assiettes opalines face à face, accompagnés de deux verres à vin et de couverts argentés. Le Patron ouvrit ensuite les sacs de courses qu'avait apportés son créateur. Il en sortit deux chandelles de couleur crème, qu'il alluma et positionna au centre de la table.

\- C'est chou Patron ! Tu vois que tu peux être romantique quand il faut.

\- Ferme-là gamin.

\- Bref, moi j'y vais. Comment tu me trouves ?

L'homme en noir le détailla d'un regard désintéressé. Mathieu portait une chemise blanche et un veston gris aux encolures noires. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner son sempiternelle jean, mais qu'importe. Et, pour la première fois, il portait des mocassins.

\- Attends mec, commença le Patron, c'est quoi ces chaussures ?

\- Quoi ? Je les ai achetés tout à l'heure. Elles sont bien non ?

Le Patron réfléchit longuement.

\- Elles te vont bien Mathieu.

\- Merci mec. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi aussi ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Demanda le criminel avec un air pervers collé sur le visage.

\- Juste, ne le fait pas souffrir.

Voyant que le Patron s'apprêtait à le couper, il enchaîna :

\- Tu sais qu'il est fragile. De plus, il n'a jamais eu de relation stable avant de te rencontrer. Il n'est pas ignorant, loin de là. Je te demande juste d'être… Humain. Compatissant. Pas brut, vulgaire, obscène.

\- Ouais, tu me demandes de ne pas être moi-même, comme tu m'as créé.

\- Pour une fois, une soirée, un moment, je te demande d'être comme il t'a toujours idéalisé.

\- J'essaierais Mathieu. J'essaierais.

Après ces quelques mots, le présentateur s'éloigna de l'homme en noir après avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : l'avoir enlacé pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Est-ce que cette relation le faisait changer ? Est-ce que, au vu de son comportement, de sa façon d'être, d'agir, il pouvait changer si facilement ? Peut-être était-ce possible, après tout. Mais ces doutes le quittèrent lorsqu'il pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait.

De son côté, le Patron continuait à préparer la table pour ce soir. Il prit les serviettes et les mit autour des assiettes. Il continua en mettant un bouquet de lys rouges, car il savait que s'était ses fleurs préférées. Pour rajouter une touche de couleur, il posa une carte de Saint-Valentin près de son assiette.

« Merde ! J'ai oublié d'écrire quelque chose dedans ! »

Aussitôt, il se saisit d'un stylo noir et commença à noter, après avoir longuement réfléchi :

_Tu sais, je le pense, que je ne suis pas la personne la plus apte à te montrer ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour extérioriser mes sentiments. Mais je suis beaucoup plus habile avec les mots. Alors, du plus profond de mon cœur, je me lance :_

_Je t'aime._

_Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mon égocentrisme pour m'en rendre compte. Peut-être que ma fierté se sentait menacée, je l'ignore. Mais, je veux que tu saches, que, depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard bleuté, j'ai su. Que je te suivrais, que je te chérirais, que je t'aimerais tout simplement, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Et puis, la vie est un parcours semé d'embûches qu'il vaut mieux parcourir à deux._

Satisfait, le Patron reposa son stylo sur le buffet, et déposa, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique, la carte. Il espérait que sa carte soit bien écrite. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le repas soit gâché à cause de son incapacité émotionnelle à s'ouvrir aux autres. L'homme en noir passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, s'habilla sobrement, puis retourna dans la cuisine s'assurer que tout était prêt, car il ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Son sourire grandit quand il repensa au gamin qui l'avait complimenté sur ce repas.

« Ok, tout est en ordre. Il doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Le Patron s'assit ensuite dans le canapé. Il songeait. Comme écrit dans la carte, il n'avait jamais réussi à dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait, à exprimer son amour.

« Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais expérimenté ce sentiment qu'est l'amour ? » Lui souffla une voix.

Peut-être était-ce dû à cela. Avait-il déjà connu l'amour ? L'ivresse du désir, l'engouement de la passion ? Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, cette sensation n'avait jamais été aussi intense que celle qu'il vivait actuellement.

En y repensant, il était seul.

Sans personne pour l'épauler lorsqu'il était au plus bas, sans personne pour l'écouter, sans personne avec qui partager des moments de sa vie, sans personne avec qui vivre.

Il avait toujours été seul.

Mais plus maintenant.

Il y avait _lui_. Son aimé, sa moitié, son chéri. Son amour.

Un bruit dans le corridor. Le Patron se redressa, alla éteindre les lumières, ne laissant que les bougies et la petite lampe. D'un regard, il vérifia que chaque détails, chaque objet étaient à sa place, parfaitement propre et ordonné.

« Parfait. » Pensa-t-il.

\- Patron, je suis là ! Cria une voix.

\- Moi aussi, je t'attendais. Lui répondit-il d'une voix amoureuse.

Près de la table, il patientait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Patron… Murmura-t-il en découvrant avec joie et stupeur les efforts qu'avait faits sa moitié pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Panda. Continua-t-il.

\- Tu… Tu as fait tout ça, pour moi ? Bégaya-t-il, surpris. Pour nous ? Je ne pensais pas que nous allions la fêter.

\- Je savais que tu voulais la célébrer. Et puis, nous serons seuls. Enfin, le gamin est dans sa chambre, mais il doit-être en train de jouer, il ne nous entendra pas.

Puis, le regard de l'ursidé dévia sur la carte que le Patron avait laissé en évidence sur la table.

\- C'est pour moi ? Je peux la lire ?

\- C'est fait exprès. Répondit avec sarcasme l'homme en noir.

Puis, repensant à ce que lui avait demandé son créateur, il rectifia :

\- Bien sûr. Je t'en prie.

Le Panda, souriant, alla prendre la carte et son regard défila sur les mots que lui avait écrits quelques minutes plus tôt sa moitié. Après un petit silence de deux minutes, le chanteur de l'émission releva ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Je… Patron, c'est magnifique. Je sais pas quoi dire, je… Je t'aime moi aussi.

Le Patron, bien que se pensant assez hermétique à ce type de déclarations, soupira de bonheur. Il avait aimé. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté.

\- Chéri, tu pleures ?

L'homme en noir porta rapidement sa main près de ses yeux pour empêcher ses gouttes salées de dévaler son visage. Lui, un des hommes les plus craint de tout Paris, pleurait. De bonheur, de peur envolé, d'amour. Il s'approcha du Panda, le pris par la taille et l'embrassa.

D'une manière mêlant urgence et acceptation. Un baiser d'amour pur, représentant finalement leur nouvelle relation. Une relation basée sur ce qui les avait au départ séparés. Le désir, l'équité, la complicité. L'ursidé passa ses mains sur la nuque du criminel, entortillant certaines de ses mèches châtains.

Le Patron se détacha finalement de son aimé, le regarda et lui déclara :

\- Je… Je t'aime.

\- Je le sais depuis longtemps mon amour.

Et le tango sensuel continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne laissant même pas le temps au couple de profiter du repas concocté par le Patron. Mais est-ce vraiment bien important ?

Fin

* * *

_Nda : _

_J'espère que cela vous aura plus !_

_Sinon, rien d'autre à dire, finalement ^^_

_Des bisous, du sang et de la cyprine les gens !_

_Mya_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : SLG, mention de 2ppie**

**Auteur : Nyxox**

* * *

_Nda : _

_Écris en vitesse, la fête le thème ne m'inspirant pas du tout. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

* * *

Assis en hauteur,surplombant la pièce, sa vision est parfaite. De là où il se trouve, il peut tout observer. Que ce soit sur l'intérieur de l'appartement ou sur l'extérieur. Ses yeux détaillent les silhouettes qui se mouvent plus bas. Tous s'agitent, , tous... Sauf l'homme au bob qui est encore échoué sur le canapé.

Le petit essaye de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il les a tous vus réunis dans ce salon. En vain. L'appartement lui semble beaucoup plus petit avec toute cette foule. Et ces fenêtres closes qui empêchent l'air frais de rentrer. Il en deviendrait claustrophobe.

Même le plus faible de la famille se mêle à l'agitation. Dans ses mains, une boite colorée repose. Là encore, la situation échappe à l'espion. La fête des cadeaux est pourtant déjà passée. Les habitants se sont pourtant débarrassés de l'arbre coloré... Non. Il ne comprend rien.

Petit à petit, l'appartement se vide. L'homme en noir est le premier à partir, déclarant de sa voix roque qu'il rend visite à ses bordels. Les autres tressaillent. Puis il est rapidement suivi du scientifique et de la blonde, avant d'être rejoint par tous les autres. Bientôt, le silence revient.

Sur son perchoir, l'espion s'étire, ravi de retrouver un peu de calme. Agile, il saute de son perchoir pour aller se poser sur le radiateur en face de la fenêtre. De là, il voit les habitants du studio disparaître au coin de la rue. Il s'en détourne vite pour se mettre à fixer le balcon d'en face. Son coeur rate un battement. Sa poitrine se met à vibrer doucement.

Soudainement, des mains le soulèvent sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le laissant pousser un cri. Il se retrouve calé contre une poitrine qui sent la fumée, laissant l'autre main se tendre pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis le tortionnaire le repose, le détaillant derrière ses lunettes colorées.

"Va t'amuser gros. Elle n'attend que toi."

Attendri, l'homme passe une main affectueuse dans la fourrure de l'animal qui accentue ses ronronnements. Puis celui-ci le délaisse, profitant de la liberté que l'homme lui accorde pour aller retrouver la chatte d'en face qui semble n'attendre que lui.

Le hippie regarde Wifi s'éloignait et s'allume un nouveau joint tandis que les deux chats se rencontrent. À quoi bon allumer la télé pour tomber sur comédie romantique à deux sous ? Le réel a bien plus à lui offrir.

La sonnerie de l'interphone le fait sursauter. Avec lenteur, il se dirige vers lui et décroche. La voix au bout du fil le fait sourire. Il laisse trainer ses doigts et appuie sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portes de l'immeuble.

"C'est bon gros, c'est ouvert.

-J'arrive man."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Durendal/Fossoyeur**

**Auteur : Rain-flicker**

* * *

_Nda :_

_Bon bah, ma première fanfiction avec ce couple. C'était compliqué à écrire, mais j'ai réussi. L'histoire est super cliché, je le reconnais, mais je suis trop fatigué pour écrire des chose biens. Donc, enjoy quand même !_

* * *

Durendal faisait le tour de son appartement afin de vérifier si tous ses volets étaient bien fermés. Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre. Ici, il pouvait encore voir le ciel, obscurci par des nuages annonçant une pluie prochaine.

« Encore une saint-Valentin passé seul… », murmura-t-il en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il se forçait à croire, l'amour n'était pas aussi facile. À chaque fois qu'il tombait amoureux, c'était soit à sens unique, soit d'un hétéro. Dans tous les cas, il restait encore et toujours célibataire.

En scrutant l'extérieur, il arriva quand même à distinguer une silhouette humaine. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait, curieux de voir quelle personne pouvait être dehors à cette heure-ci. L'ombre se stoppa rapidement. Puis, plus rien. Elle ne bougea plus. Le spectacle devenant ennuyeux, Durendal se retira mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte, au cas où quelque chose de nouveau arrivait.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'extérieur avant d'aller se coucher. L'ombre s'était rapprochée. Elle avait avec elle un objet, mais il était impossible à discerner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer une fois pour toute, une musique se fit entendre. Un air de guitare joué par la personne derrière la silhouette. La mélodie était charmante et il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

Un chant s'ajouta bientôt à l'instrument. Durendal aurait reconnu cette vois parmi mille autres. C'était celle de François. À sa fenêtre, le jour de la saint-Valentin, il avait la personne qu'il aimait secrètement depuis bientôt un an. Il resta bouche bée pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Maintenant, il voyaient le fossoyeur aussi bien que si ils étaient tous les deux dans la lumière.

La chanson dura quelques minutes, durant lesquels aucun autre son ne s'était élevé. Une fois finie, François leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de Durendal. Ce dernier était resté paralysé, sans savoir quoi faire. La pluie commençait à tomber.

« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer après ce que je viens de faire ? », dit l'autre avec un grand sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Il reçut une réponse affirmative et se dirigea vers le hall de l'immeuble.

« Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? », demanda le fossoyeur.

Il était maintenant dans le salon, en train de se sécher la tête avec une serviette de bain gentiment prêté, sa guitare à ses côtés. Durendal était encore surpris, le forçant à être bien plus timide qu'à l'habitude.

« C'était… C'était vraiment bien, peina-t-il à articuler.

-Je suis désolé, je suis en retard pour la saint Valentin.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

-C'est vrai. Bref, ta réponse ?

-Quoi ? Ma réponse ? »

François ne put retenir un rire en voyant le visage rouge de Durendal et son expression stupéfaite.

« Bah oui. Je suis venu faire une sérénade à ta fenêtre. Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire autre chose que « je t'aime » ?, reprit-il.

-Je sais, mais… Bon j'avoue. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le fossoyeur sourit puis se leva. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son nouvel amant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de ranger sa serviette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Pantron**

**Auteur : Nekomichan06**

* * *

Ça faisait un an … Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble .. Un an qu'il supportait ses orgies .. Parce qu'il l'aimait , il l'aimait à la folie mais il n'en pouvait plus . C'était trop pour lui! Patron lui disait que tout allait bien que c'était juste des plans culs qu'ils comptaient pas pour lui il avait quand même très peur .., Parce qu'il ne lui dis jamais «Je t'aime» , il ne lui prouve jamais qu'il tiens à lui .. C'était éprouvant pour le pauvre chanteur de SLG .

Certes , il connaissait le caractère pervers du Patron , il savait à quel point il pouvait être exécrable mais quand même!

Il l'aimait avec tout ce qu'il est mais y a du respect à avoir pour lui , non?

Il finissait d'écrire une de ses chansons quand il sentit une présence derrière lui . Il ne protesta pas quand la personne derrière lui le prit par les épaules et se mit à lui picorer doucement le cou . Il savait que c'était lui , il reconnaissait son odeur , son parfum , un parfum de fleur sauvage t de sexe mélangés était reconnaissable entre mille . Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par cette sensation de plaisir que lui procurer ses caresses et ses mordillements .

-Tu fais quoi demain? Demanda soudainement Patron

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble … Répondit timidement le plus jeune

-Ca te dit qu'on se fasse une orgies avec quelques amis à moi?

-Pardon? Mais … C'est la St Valentin demain .

-La St Valentin .. C'est qu'une fête commerciale soit disant pour les amoureux mais qui fait dépenser tous l'argent des cons influençable … Moi j'ai juste envie de m'amuser .

-Et tu penses à moi un peu?!

-C'est pour ça que j'ai envie qu'on le fasse ensemble .

-T'es vraiment ignoble de dire ça ..

-C'est marrant , t'as pas d'humour ou quoi?

-Je .. Je croyais que tu m'aimais ..

-Quoi?

L'homme aux lunettes noirs était étonné , lui aimer? C'était n'importe quoi! Enfin … Peut être pas .. C'était … Compliqué … Oui compliqué c'était le mot . C'est vrai qu'il tenait énormément à lui , il supporterait pas de le perdre . Est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour? Rien n'était moins sûr .

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime . Reprit t-il d'une voix grave

C'était un coup de poignard dans le cœur du pauvre Maître Panda qui baissa piteusement la tête . Ca c'était vraiment dur à entendre , il avait envie de pleurer .. Mais il devait rester fort . Il se mit à rire nerveusement .

-Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle? S'étonna Patron

-C'est … C'est marrant quand on y pense , je me suis bien laissé emporter je pensais que tu m'aimais vraiment … La boulette de l'année .

-Arrête .. C'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais bien …

Il ne put en dire plus la chanteur partit sans demander son reste et ce fut le tour de Patron de baisser la tête .

Il l'avait définitivement perdu …

Ce fut une soirée très dure pour les deux « amoureux » qui passèrent la nuit à réfléchir à leur «couple» et aucun des deux ne purent fermer l'œil de la nuit .

Pourtant le lendemain au soir Panda alla voir Patron qui regardaient une liasse de billets qu'il avait récolté à sa dernière orgie .

-Patron ..? Fit t-il d'une voix faible

-Quoi? Grogna le pervers

-J'ai compris .. On va faire comme tu as dit …

L'autre en lâcha ses billets , hyper étonné .

-T'es … T'es sûr?

-Oui .. Je veux respecter ce que tu fais .

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du plus grand si bien que le pauvre ursidé se mit à paniquer . Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans se chambre .

Panda entra timidement dans la pièce s'attendant à voir la fameuse chambre de torture du Patron . Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix …

C'était une chambre normale , avec juste un petit coin où était entassées le affaires de tortures ( bah oui sinon c'est pas drôle ) elle était plongée dans le noir avec pour uniques sources de lumières quelques bougies sur deux tables de chevet des deux côtés d'un immense mit où étaient disposés des pétales de roses . Le Chanteur en resta sans voix , Patron avait vraiment mit les petits plates dans le grands ( oui c'est pas appropriée comme expression mais on s'en fout xD ) pour qu'il se sente bien … C'était magique . Il se tourna vers son amoureux pas si mufle que ça les joues un peu rougies .

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda l'homme aux lunettes

-C'est … Magnifique … Souffla l'ursidé tout ému ,

Il était même sur le point de pleurer de bonheur tellement c'était beau … Mais le plus vieux ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'y penser que déjà il lui ouvrit habilement son kigurumi .

-Que ..? Commença Panda

Patron emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes enleva l'habit le prit dans ses bras et le posa doucement sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches et de lui faire des bisous papillons sur le cou . Il descendit vers sa poitrine , son torse son ventre avant de tracer une ligne droite sur ses côtes et sa hanches provoquant des gémissements incontrôlés du plus petit . Il sourit et revint à ses lèvres lèvres que l'ursidé entrouvrit doucement laissant place à une langue gourmande qui rejoignit aussitôt sa consœur et dansa avec elle un tango à la fois doux et sensuel . Le garçon au kigurumi lâcha un soupir de frustration quand il se releva l'air dégoûté .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe …?

-Je … J'arrive pas à être aussi excité que d'habitude gamin , je n'ai rien pour m'exciter .

Panda soupira , il savait ce qu'il voulait et ça le dégoûtait … Mais son chéri a fait un effort considérable pour lui à son tour maintenant .

-Ok … Prends les menottes et le scalpel mais pas un outil de plus et deux coups de …

Il ne put en dire d'avantage l'autre le prit dans ses bras lui embrassa avant de prendre les outils lui mit les menottes l'accrocha au lit et se remit sur lui . Le pauvre chanteur déglutit et ferma les yeux .

-J'irai doucement … Lui chuchota le pervers à l'oreille

Il lui coupa légèrement le torse tandis que Maître Panda serra les dents et garda fermement les yeux fermés . Le plus grand lécha sensuellement le sang qui coulait de la coupure et lui suça doucement la peau . Son amoureux ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il lui mordit doucement le cou .

-Plus … Supplia Panda

Cela excita fortement le Pervers qui enleva son propre pantalon mit ses jambes sur ses épaules les humidifia ses doigts et les entra dans l'intimité sous les cris de plaisir et de gêne du plus jeune . Il prit du lubrifiant s'en mit un peu sur son entrejambe et se le massa doucement . L'ursidé se sentit rougir à cette vue et son érection déjà réveillée se mit à grandir un peu . Patron lui prit doucement les hanches et le pénétra tout doucement provoquant un gémissement de la part du chanteur .

-Ca va ..? S'enquit -il

-Continue …

Il se mit à sourire et à bouger tout doucement accentuant les gémissement … Puis se laissa aller en mouvant ses reins le plus vite possible faisant crier son amoureux de plaisir ..

Le plaisir dura toute la nuit entra cris de plaisir de la part de Panda et râle de jouissance de la part du Patron ..

Au bout d'un moment ce dernier jouit pour la énième fois et se laissa tomber à côté de son petit chanteur et le prit tout doucement dans ses bras . Panda rosit et se blottit contre lui . C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si doux avec lui et ça lui faisait un bien fou...

-Panda ..? Fit Patron

-Hm?

Il s'approcha de son et lui chuchota:

-Je t'aime …

Le cœur du chanteur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure et il se sentit rougir violemment . Alors c'était ça se sentir aimé ..? Si c'était ce sentiment là alors il serait capable de s'enivrer avec toute sa vie si il le fallait … Il déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres et s'endormit tout doucement dans ses bras .

Ca montre bien que tout le monde change …


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating : K+ ou T**

**Pairing : Tueur/ Commissaire**

**Auteur : Elan du Lac**

* * *

_Nda : ça été compliqué d'écrire cette fic, mon inspiration m'a joué des tours mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

En cette soirée de saint valentin, le commissaire resta travailler tard, il avait autorisé ses hommes à rentrer plus tôt. Pour une fois ils avaient eu de la chance d'habitude pendant ce genre il y avait toujours un crime qui leur tombaient sur les bras au dernier moment, le commissaire lui s'en fichait, il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son travail, mais ses agents eux n'appréciaient pas trop de se faire remonter les bretelles par leur moitié parce qu'ils passaient trop de temps au boulot. Avant le commissaire aussi se faisait engueuler, mais c'était du passé, sa femme était morte et il s'était plongé dans son travail pour oublier.

Pourtant ce soir, il ressentait son absence, le vide dans sa poitrine et se concentrer sur le dossier de l'affaire en cours lui demandait un effort considérable. L'affaire en question ? Une jeune femme morte écrasée par un chauffard exactement comme sa femme quelques années plus tôt.

_Ne pense pas à elle! Ne pense pas à elle! Ne te souviens pas! ... _répétait-il dans sa tête telle une litanie. Il laissa ses larmes couler, après tout il était seul au commissariat, personne ne pouvait le surprendre dans cet état. Alors pour une fois, pour la première depuis le drame qui l'avait privé de sa bien-aimée, il s'abandonna à son chagrin.

Ce fut le métal froid du canon d'un revolver qui le ramena à la réalité en se posant sur son crane. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement une main le menotta, avant d'attraper le dossier posé sur son bureau.

\- T'es sérieux tu pleures à cause d'un bête accident? demanda une voix masculine.

\- Putain mais ta gueule ! Si tu veux me tuer fais le mais rapidement !

\- C'est à dire qu'en fait, je suis pas là pour ça, l'informa le tueur.

\- Et t'es là pourquoi sinon ? demanda ironiquement le commissaire.

Le tueur soupira, il se mit face au commissaire et se pencha au-dessus de lui de façon à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bon heu, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait. Je sais pas je sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais heu …

\- Quoi que tu ais à dire dis le vite !

Le tueur caressa doucement le visage du commissaire, effaçant les traces de larme sur ses joues avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça mais il ne savait comment finir sa phrase et les lèvres du commissaires avaient l'air douces et attirantes. Le commissaire ne réagit pas. Le tueur recula un peu. Il fixa le policier sans rien dire plusieurs minutes.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? demanda celui-ci étonné.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai fais ça parce que j't'aime connard !

_Je t'aime_, cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne lui avait dit ces mots. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils venaient faire dans la bouche d'un meurtrier mais ces mots réchauffaient son cœur.

\- Hé t'es pas trop choqué j'espère? l'interrogea le tueur d'une voix inquiète.

\- Dis tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ?lui demanda finalement le commissaire.

Le tueur s'exécuta aussitôt, le libérant des bracelets de métal. Le policier se jeta dans ses bras. Surprit le tueur lui rendit son étreinte, caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux. Il se sentait tellement heureux en cet instant, encore plus heureux que lorsqu'il tuait. Le commissaire s'était blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Ils se regardèrent et dans leur yeux ils purent lire tout leur amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Matoine**

**Auteur : MissBouquiniste**

* * *

_**Nda :**_

_**Hello !**_

_**Un petit OS vite fait en direct de la montagne (avec pleeeiiin de neige ! BLBLBLBL ! Hmprf, excusez moi.) où je suis en vacances, écrit pour le recueil de Saint Valentin que l'incroyable nyxox à réussi à organiser 2 jours avant ! (Bon, c'est un peu bordélique, mais ça passe crème !) Merci à elle ! (Des fois elle est gentille nyxox. Sauf quand elle m'enferme dans sa cage. Là elle fait peur. (Cookies ?))**_

_**Bref !**_

_**Revenons en au vif du sujet: Pour cet OS, je me suis inspirée de la super fanfic de Myastiriana, "Zélie" (Oui, je sais Mya, je te copie allégrement. Mais tu m'aime, donc ça passe crème !). Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, foncez ! Bon y'a des fautes (Elle ne me fait pas relire avant de poster !) mais c'est drôle, donc on lui pardonne ^^ Par contre, je prends quelques libertés par rapport à la ffic originale, ça ne se passera sûrement pas comme ça ! (À moins que tu pilles mon idée Mya... Fais ça et je parle de poussins !)**_

_**Oh, et j'oubliais: ALERTE FLUFFY GUIMAUVE ! Voilà ^^**_

_**Je parle beaucoup trop, je vous laisse profiter les enfants, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- VEUX PAS !

\- Si Zélie, tu manges ton assiette !

\- NON !

Et le vidéaste de soupirer...

Décidément, cette soirée de Saint Valentin ne se passait pas comme prévu...

Antoine poussa un "Mathieu !" quasi désespéré, appelant son compagnon à la rescousse pendant que la petite balançait son assiette (heureusement faite de plastique) par terre, mettant de la soupe plein partout.

Vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est normal, laissez moi vous expliquer.

Mathieu et Antoine, en couple depuis un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant, étaient parents du petit monstre hurlant appelé Zélie. Elle avait aujourd'hui 2 ans, toutes ses dents, de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux auburn qui bouclaient et rebiquaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant l'air un peu folle (Ce qu'elle devait probablement être, au vu de ses parents et de sa famille...).

Les débuts avec un bébé à la maison avaient été durs. Il avait fallu supporter les nuits blanches, les biberons, les couches (le Patron s'était montré très intéressé par ces dernières...) et autres joies de la famille.

Mais, au fur et à mesure que la fillette grandissait, elle avait révélé un caractère calme, passant son temps à dormir ou à jouer tranquillement dans son parc (_NDA: Oui, je sais, c'est peu probable, voire impossible. Mais on va faire comme si hein !) _ce qu'appréciaient grandement les deux papas et les personnalités de Mathieu.

Mais ce soir, la petite semblait en avoir décidé autrement et faisait tout pour emmerder ses papas jusqu'au bout, leur gâchant gentiment leur soirée.

Le reviewer à la touffe improbable soupira. Quand elle s'y mettait celle là, impossible de la calmer ! Les personnalités de son amant étant toutes sorties (Le Panda et le Prof étaient au restaurant, le Patron avait emmené le Geek on ne sait trop où (depuis que ces deux là sortaient ensemble, le gamer s'était avéré être moins innocent qu'il n'y a paraîssait, et accompagnait volontiers le criminel dans ce genre de soirées...), et le Hippie et la Fille étaient au cinéma) et ne pouvaient donc pas l'aider, et leur Créateur était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis une demie heure !

Résigné, le pauvre papa persécuté (cette allitération, c'est beau ! (Si toi aussi t'apprends des mots à ton téléphone tape dans tes mains !)) attrapa sa fille qui gigotait dans tous les sens en braillant pour la poser dans son parc, avant de nettoyer le sol.

Sur ces entrefaites arriva notre schizophrène préféré, qui sortait de la douche, frais comme un gardon.

\- Bah alors mon chou, un problème ?

\- Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, connard !

\- C'est fou la tendresse que tu peux montrer en une seule phrase...

\- Ta gueule, elle est infernale ce soir !

\- Je vois ça... Lança le plus petit à la vue du t-shirt plein de soupe de son compagnon.

Mathieu s'avança vers le parc, pris sa merveille dans ses bras, et commença à bêtifier en lui faisant des chatouilles

\- Alors ma chérie, on fait des misères à son papa touffu ?

\- Et arrête ce surnom, elle m'a déjà appelé comme ça l'autre jour !

\- Très bien ! On est en bonne voie, autant continuer !

\- Connard !

\- Connard !

\- Attends... C'est elle qui vient de dire ça ?

\- Ouaip...

\- Meeerde !

\- Merde !

\- Mais ferme la, tu vois bien qu'elle répète tout !

La petite se mit à rigoler, ce qui fit fondre le coeur de ses papas.

\- Oooh, elle est trop mignonne que !

\- Papa ! Descendre !

\- Ma princesse ordonne, j'obéis.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'elle te contrôlait en fait. C'est comme pour ton chat.

\- Ils contrôlent tout le monde, à ton avis pourquoi la plupart des memes sont des vidéos de chats ou de bébés ?

\- C'est un complot mondial, il faut repousser l'envahisseur félin ! Je vais prévenir les américains sur Facebook !

\- C'est bien trop tard mon ami, ils sont déjà là ! Ils nous dirigent, et nous n'en savons rien !

Pendant que les deux idiots se balançaient des conneries, leur fille avait pris la poudre d'escampette et se baladait maintenant dans l'appartement sans rien ni personne pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. (Vous le sentez le danger là ? Vous le sentez ?)

Aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit, arrêtant la conversation stupide, suivi de près par des pleurs.

\- Merde, Zélie !

Ils coururent jusqu'au salon d'où venait le bruit, et trouvèrent un vase par terre, brisé, de l'eau et des fleurs partout, et Zélie en pleurs au milieu de tout ça.

Antoine attrapa la fillette et la berça pour la consoler, tandis que Mathieu contemplait les dégâts.

\- C'était pas le vase que ta mère t'as offert quand vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Lança le brun.

Voyant son ami hocher la tête, il soupira.

\- Merde...

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- On fait comment ?

\- On lui dira la vérité, elle est complètement gaga de cette gamine.

\- Pas faux. Bon, allez, il faudrait peut être la coucher, il est 21h30.

En effet, la petite avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du touffu, en suçant son pouce les yeux dans le vague, ce qui soutira un sourire attendri au petit schizophrène.

\- Ça marche. Je la couche et tu prépare le biberon ?

\- T'fais chier.

\- Mais non, tu m'aime !

Le plus âgé pris le bébé dès bras de son amant et se dirigea vers leur chambre où elle dormait, tandis que l'autre alla préparer le biberon dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, Mathieu lisait une histoire provenant d'un grand album coloré à la petite, qui l'écoutait d'un air passionné, debout, accrochée au bord de son lit à barreaux.

\- Et le petit dinosaure fit le tour du monde. Il découvrit plein d'endroits: des endroits étranges, des endroits intéressants, des endroits effrayants, des endroits magnifiques, et des endroits magiques.

Le schizophrène était agenouillé près du lit de sa fille, l'album dans une main et de l'autre, il faisait de grands gestes. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça, des étoiles dans les yeux et un aux lèvres.

\- Il vécut aussi beaucoup d'aventures et se fit plein d'amis. Puis vint un jour où il s'aperçut qu'il avait visité le monde entier. Alors, il rentra chez lui, avec son papa dinosaure, sa maman dinosaure et tous ses frères et soeurs dinosaures. Il leur raconta ses aventures, et leur parla de ses amis du bout du monde. Cela lui pris 7 jours et 7 nuits. À la fin de son histoire, ses parents lui demandèrent :

"Quel est l'endroit que tu as préféré ?"

Il leur répondit :

"J'ai vu beaucoup d'endroits: des endroits étranges, des endroits intéressants, des endroits effrayants, des endroits magnifiques, et des endroits magiques. Mais celui que je préfère, c'est celui-ci, parce que je suis avec vous.

Alors, le papa et la maman dinosaures invitèrent tous leurs amis, et ils firent une grande fête pour fêter le retour de leur fils chéri. *****

Mathieu referma le livre, sourit à sa fille.

\- Voilà ma chérie. Ça t'as plu ?

\- Voui ! Quand je serais grande, je serais un dinosaure et je ferais le tour du monde ! Balbutia-t-elle avec un grand sourire édenté.

\- D'accord mon chou, d'accord ! Rit doucement Antoine, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

\- Papa touffu ! Biberon ! S'exclama la petite.

Le plus jeune lui apporta tout en lançant un regard noir au plus vieux qui se retenait très fort de rigoler.

Zélie attrapa le biberon et le mit aussitôt dans sa bouche. Mathieu se releva et lui dit (d'une voix très niaise d'ailleurs) :

\- Quand on prends le biberon, c'est que c'est l'heure du dodo !

\- Non !

Elle fit une moue parfaitement adorable puis s'assit dans son lit tout en tétant son biberon.

Antoine sourit, puis attrapa la peluche chat qui traînait sur la table à langer et la tendit à sa fille.

\- Si ma chérie, et tu sais quoi ? Si tu es sage et que tu t'endors maintenant, demain on ira peut être au zoo !

\- Avec tontons ?

\- Avec tes tontons oui. Allez, dors.

\- Voui.

Et elle s'allongea calmement, son doudou serré contre elle. (_NDA: Je suis consciente que cette scène est impossible dans la réalité, mais bon, on est dans MA fic, c'est moi qui décide !_**)**

Et après des bisous et autres "bonnes nuit" lancés depuis la porte, les deux vidéastes sortirent doucement de la chambre, et allèrent directement vers le salon et le canapé dans lequel ils s'effondrèrent.

Ils restèrent là sans parler pendant 2 minutes, avant qu'Antoine ne se lève brusquement :

\- J'avais acheté du champagne !

Il revint avec une bouteille et deux verres à pieds qu'il remplit de l'alcool doré.

Il en tendit un à son compagnon en lui disant :

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la Saint Valentin et que la soirée nous est réservée...

Mathieu attrapa son verre, sourit à Antoine et le leva :

\- À Zélie, à la Saint Valentin, et surtout à nous deux !

Ils burent chacun une gorgée avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux et de s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

_NDA :_

_* C'est un conte pour enfant que j'ai improvisé au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, ce n'est sûrement pas très bon, donnez moi votre avis ! :)_

_Voilà voilà !_

_Merci encore à nyxox pour l'organisation de ce recueil, c'est très sympa !_

_J'espère que ça vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou même à participer ! (Même si vous êtes nouveaux, oui oui, au contraire !)_

_À la revoyure ! _

_MissBouquiniste _


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Filles du Fandom**

**Auteur : Dinghy**

* * *

_Nda : Suite à de très nombreuses demandes, à la limite du harcèlement, voici mon OS. Enjoy ! (À tenir compte que dans cet OS, Satan n'est pas le père de Nyxox, ce serait glauque)_

_Ndo : Je nie cette accusation de harcèlement. Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat._

* * *

Satan crachait ses poumons, à quatre pattes, plié en deux sur le sol poussiéreux des enfers. Il venait de se faire expulser de ses propres bureaux, dans son propre royaume. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Chassé par deux humaines en plus. Il était une divinité quand même ! La plus petite des deux avait des cheveux mi-longs, noirs comme un corbeau, une jupe grise qui lui arrivait aux genoux, de hautes chaussettes, des lunettes de soleil sur le front et un tailleur. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle se nommait Dark Dinghy et elle lui avait botté le cul à coup de lance flamme. La deuxième, il ne la connaissait que trop bien : Nyxox était à moitié démon et à moitié phénix. Elle était un peu plus âgée que l'autre et plus grande, elle avait des cheveux châtains et de jolis petits yeux bleus, un jean noir et une veste en cuir. Elle avait tranché son bureau en deux à l'aide de sa tronçonneuse en ricanant. En y repensant, il aimait les filles avec du caractère, c'était assez excitant. Attendez, quoi ? Il était vraiment en train de divaguer.

Satan se releva péniblement et épousseta son costume. Une voix retentit dans les hauts parleurs:

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Dark Dinghy et je suis avec mon associée Nyxox. Les Enfers viennent de subir quelques petits changements hiérarchiques. Certaines règles vont donc devoir suivre le mouvement. Des tortures sont en cours de réécriture et de nouvelles mesures de sécurité vont être prises. C'est tout pour moi, à bientôt !

Un grésillement se fit bien entendre et lui perça les tympans avant que la voix quelque peu enfantine reprenne:

-Et ça c'est juste parce que je vous aime déjà ! N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes là, c'est pour une bonne raison !

Satan se massa les tempes.

-Même pas cinq minutes que je suis parti et elles veulent déjà tout changer, ronchonna-t-il. Bon, on y retourne.

La divinité claqua des doigts et se retrouva à l'intérieur de son ex-bureau. Quand il découvrit la scène en train de se dérouler, il hésita entre mourir de honte ou s'arracher les yeux. Sur son sofa quoi ! En même temps, avec ces deux là... Je vous laisse imaginer. Il ressentit un léger pincement au coeur qu'il oublia bien vite pour envoyer valser Dark à travers la pièce.

-Je te condamne à un an de torture, tu devras marcher sans arrêt dans un labyrinthe de meubles et tu te cogneras l'orteil ou le coude sur chaque mobilier croisé.

-Non, pas ça ! hurla elle.

À peine sa sentence prononcée que Dark Dinghy disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Satan se retourna lentement vers Nyxox.

-À nous deux maintenant.

Le chef des démons était vraiment très en colère. Il attrapa un bâton et fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec. Il frappa une première fois dans les tibias de Nyxox, ce qui la fit tomber à genoux.

-Comment oses-tu seulement encore me regarder après ce que tu as fait ?

Il donna un deuxième et un troisième coup dans ses côtes, mais elle esquiva le quatrième en roulant et le cogna de toute ses forces dans l'estomac. Satan perdit l'équilibre et il se rattrapa à la dernière seconde pour éviter d'écraser le démon. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son doux souffle irrégulier sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'excitation, il pouvait juste tendre la main pour lui remettre les cheveux derrière l'oreille. Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, mais il était enfin obligé de voir la réalité en face.

Satan se relèva doucement, tapa du pied et une table garnie d'un chandelier et d'un plat de cookies apparut au milieu de la pièce.

-On devrait tenter autre chose, déclara-t-il, quelque chose de plus... calme.

Nyxox se mit à son tour sur pied et observa la scène d'un œil suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce brusque changement de comportement ? Tu serais pas un peu schizophrène ? Parce que j'en connais une hein et c'est vraiment pas facile tous les jours...

-Non, j'ai juste envie d'essayer autre chose, murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas, se pencha légèrement, attrapa délicatement le visage de Nyxox entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit quasi instantanément. D'abord doucement et puis elle se montra plus entreprenante.

-Ça te dit de voir ma chambre ? souffla Satan.

Elle acquiesça et ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

* * *

_Nda : Voilà je suis cruelle et j'ai pas encore envie d'écrire un lemon. En espérant que ça vous a plu. Laissez une petite review. Je vous aime ! *coeur* Et joyeuse saint Valentin !_


End file.
